Holly Hills
-Holly Elizabeth Hills, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Holly Elizabeth Hills '(Piper Matthews in the online version) is Heather Hills little sister. She's the most popular girl in Greg's grade, but is considered to be the ' ''fourth''-prettiest girl in their grade (the top three prettiest girls are mentioned to all have boyfriends). She and Greg possibly became a couple in the film Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. It was revealed that when she was the only four year old in preschool who wasn't potty-trained, as shown in The Last Straw, when Greg and Rowley were going to the Roll-A-Round roller rink in Susan's car. Susan overheard them talking about her and she said Holly Hills was the only four-year old at preschool who wasn't potty-trained although this most likely is a lie. Appearance Holly's appearance is thought by boys at Westmore Middle School to be overly attractive, the way Greg depicts her. She is colored black and white, like everybody else in the book. Her notable features include a round, largely sized diamond earring, an ear with an arrow depicted as the insides, she has light colored hair that sits nicely on her shoulders and a skirt that covers her knees. In the movie, she has long, wavy golden-blonde hair, hazel-green eyes and is slightly taller than Greg. She has done professional modeling, therefore she knows how to show herself off. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online (as Piper Matthews) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (cameo) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw (only Major role) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever (cameo) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (cameo) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth (small cameo) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel (cameo) *The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary Trivia *Even though she doesn't appear in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel, she makes a cameo in the chart Greg had drawn, showing that Holly Hills likes Bryce Anderson. *In the film Dog Days, Greg and Holly Hills appear to become a couple, but in the book they aren't. *In the online book, she is known as Piper Matthews and doesn't go to Greg's school. *She made a cameo in Cabin Fever on pg 120 when Teacher was reading out Greg's Present. *She makes a cameo in most of the books except Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw. *She makes a cameo in the Ugly Truth on page 108,she is seen with some of the girls who bought their eggs back to the school safely and is also shown crying with the girls and Rowley on page 110 after their eggs where thrown in the bin. *In the film'' Rodrick Rules'', she mentioned that she has a younger sister. *Her looks are very similar to Greg, her nose's shape is also the same,the shape of her head,but her ear are in a different position then Greg. *A girl that looked like Holly appeared in the popularity list on 199th position, however the girl had a different hairstyle and looked a little different,so its more likely its not Holly. *She appears in Rodrick Rules the book in Greg's planned comedy skit as the mom. *When she confuses Greg to Fregley, the books and movies go different ways: it is The Last Straw for the books and Rodrick Rules for the movies, and the books, Greg loses interest in her; in the movies, he is upset, but doesn't lose interest in her, and Holly even apologizes to Greg about the incident. *Despite Her minor role in the books, She has appeared in every book except the original and The Long Haul. *After her most important appearance in Last Straw, many of Greg's classmates look very much similar to Holly only with some minor detail. This may be because Jeff Kinney once said that to Greg, all girls look the same. *She possibly makes a cameo in Hard Luck,as Greg when imagining his future, he can be shown with a woman who he is married to and she has the same color of hair as Holly, it is unkown if it was her or not because Greg in The Last Straw says he lost interest in her after she thought he was Fregley. *She also doesn't appear in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul. Gallery Holly.PNG Holly HiIIs.png Holly Hills-movie.jpg HollyBadge.gif Holly Hills.png Vineta-3-2.png References Online Version She also appeared in the online version,but her name was Piper Matthews and she attended St.Peters school and her boyfriend was Ben Fielders,Greg's old best friend. Her sister was Lori Matthews(Online of the Heather Hills) and her hair was also quite different. Capture 1.PNG|Ben telling false secrets about Piper to get Greg away from her. Capture.PNG|Piper as a roller skating couple with Ben Category:Characters Category:Middle School Students Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Children Category:Greg's Crushes